This Love is Right Right?
by galaxy101
Summary: Robin started having feelings for Gaius,but doesn't understand if they are forever-lasting feelings or feelings that will disappear quickly. He decides to have a relationship with Gaius to figure out which type of feeling it is. M!Robin/Gaius (one-sided?) Sumia/Gaius (one-sided) mentioned Chrom/Cordelia EDIT- There will possible be a part 2 sometime soon hopefully


It started out as an "experiment" between Robin and Gaius. Robin started feeling close to Gaius, after they exchanged secrets, and he was wondering what he was feeling. Where these feelings forever lasting? Or where they just something that will pass? He wasn't sure, so he proposed the idea to Gaius, and he was all for it.

After a few months of being together, Robin felt that being with Gaius didn't feel right to him, not even if the feelings he had were still there. He called Gaius to his tent to finally tell Gaius that they could not be together. Robin was thinking over and over, how will Gaius take the news? Will he understand? Or will he try to make whatever this was work?

Gaius walked towards Robin's tent; he was excited because he was hoping to spend time with the one he loves. He didn't know that there was going to be some news that will affect both of them in different ways. When he walked into the tent, he saw Robin with his head down on the table.  
"Hey Bubbles, is something wrong?" he asked, walking towards the table.  
"I can't do this anymore…" Robin mumbled. Gaius thought he was talking about strategies for the war they were currently fighting.  
"I can say that I understand, but strategies aren't really my thing. But this war isn't gonna be planned by itself." Robin lifted his head up and looked at the man standing in front of his table.  
"I'm not talking about the war strategies, Gaius…" he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm talking about us." Gaius gave him a confused look.  
"What do you mean by us, Robin?" Robin flinched, knowing that Gaius was confused and upset. Gaius only used his real name when he was angry, upset, or sad. "Are you talking about ending it? The relationship we have?" Robin avoided looking Gaius in the eyes, knowing that if he did, he would start tearing up.  
"I can't do this… It's not right." Gaius slammed his fist on the table, and made Robin jump and look at him. He saw Gaius with tears in his eyes.  
"What do you mean it's not right? Is it because we're both males? Or because you have feelings for someone else?" He didn't know what to say. He placed on one over his eyes, and sucked in his breath. He couldn't answer him. No matter if he tried to say something, it wouldn't come out.

Gaius walked out of the tent, wiping tears away. Robin sat at the table, sobbing lightly, "I… I love you…"

He didn't know if he did the right thing, or if he made a mistake.

Robin saw Gaius talking with Sumia. He looked like he was enjoying her company. He ignored the tightness he felt in his chest. Gaius looked in his direction and Robin turned away, not wanting him to look at him.  
"Robin! There you are! I wanted to talk to you about your next strategy." He heard Chrom's voice. He gave his attention to him, but didn't hear a word he was saying. When Chrom looked at him for an answer, he would just nod.

Sumia saw Robin and Chrom talking and smiled at Gaius.  
"So Gaius, how do you feel about partnering up next battle?" She asked, looking up at the man.  
"Yeah… Sure. I think we'll make a great team." Sumia grabbed his hand, but Gaius pulled away. "Sorry, didn't expect you to do that." He scratched the back of his head. He saw Chrom and Robin talking, and sighed. He walked away without another word. He expected that Robin moved on, not caring of him anymore.

Lissa was holding Robin's hand, watching as the man sigh.  
"Is there something wrong?" Robin shook his head. "Are you sure? It's not every day that you ask me to go for a walk, unless you have something on your mind."  
"It's nothing! Just drop it!" he snapped and let go of her hand. He walked away from her, leaving her shocked. She felt her eye watering up, and tears threatening to fall. She ran back to the camp, not caring if Robin gets lost.

Gaius sat at a table, watching as Lissa ran to Chrom.  
'Didn't she leave with Robin?' he thought and noticed that she was crying. He was about to go up to her and try calm her down, but Sumia sat down next to him. It was unexpected that she was hanging around him, after Robin started avoiding him, because she always gave her attention to Chrom.  
"Do you want to come with me on ground patrol? It's always lonely, going alone." She stated, and Gaius shook his head.  
"Sorry, I have training with Frederick. Maybe next time." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He got up and left, walking towards Chrom.  
"We have to find Robin now." Chrom demanded.

Robin made his way back to the camp, guilty from yelling at Lissa. When he saw the camp in view, he saw Gaius. He stopped and hid behind a tree. Gaius walked by, and Robin held his breath, hoping to be unnoticed.  
"Bubbles… What happened? Why was Lissa crying? Why do you avoid me?" He hoped that Gaius was talking to himself, but he knew that he was found. He sighed and came out from behind the tree. Gaius was watching him, and received no answer. Robin tried walking back to the camp, but Gaius grabbed him.  
"I wouldn't let you do this to yourself. You don't deserve to be hurt. You were the one that ended it, Robin!" He winced as Gaius pushed his back on a tree.  
"Why do you care?" Gaius was surprised at the question. "You have Sumia to take care of you. I've seen the way she looks at you. The same way she use to look at Chrom, until he married Cordelia."  
"I care because I love you." Robin pushed him away and covered his face with his arm.  
"Please don't say ridiculous things." He mumbled. "You can't love me." He felt tears staring to fall. "Please… Just leave me alone… Please forget about me…" Gaius sighed and moved Robin's arm, wiping the tears away, and kissed him.  
"I can't do that because I want you. I need you, I'll never forget you." He wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, and hugged him tightly.

Gaius was at the camp, alone. Robin pushed him away. But he will never give up, because Robin is his sanctuary.  
"I won't let you go away from me. I'll be there for you, and then you'll love me." Robin was standing behind the tent Gaius was at and sighed quietly.  
"I do love you… but I can't." he whispered and walked away.


End file.
